Mainumby
by Koala-chwan
Summary: Ella una empresaria por excelencia, trabajo es lo que más le ha importado desde que se graduó y consiguió llevar las riendas de la empresa familiar. No le hacía falta nada, tenía todo lo que se podría desear, un novio guapo y sincero, una hija hermosa, una familia que la apoya en todo. ¿Qué más podrías querer? Es lo que se decía una confundida Shizuru Fujino.


**¿** **Iporãmba** **?**

Otro Fanfic, otro ShizNat... No continuo con Aroma porque tengo otras responsabilidades con mi fansub. El cual tampoco le he dado mucho tiempo que digamos. Aprovecho que me quede sin wifi para meterme a descargarme un poco escribiendo.

No abandono nada, así que si sigues Aroma, lo voy a continuar sea como sea. Por ahora acá presento otro fic, para no desperdiciar la idea que tomó en mi cabeza.

* * *

 **Mainumby**

 **Prólogo**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo y la cosa sigue así:

Tú no me hablas, yo no te hablo. Cada quién esperando el primer paso del otro. ¡Ja! Orgullo maldito, orgullo bendito.

Pasa el tiempo, ocasiones donde quiero, muero por hablarte, pero... ¿Para qué? A pasado tanto tiempo, tanto que no se de tí, ¿De qué podriamos hablar?

Callo mis pensamientos y les ruego que dejen de pensar en tí, en ti que posiblemente ya hayas encontrado otro amor, otra persona, por quién estarás suspirando, con quien llenaras ese espacio que supuestamente habias guardado para mi.

Torturo mi mente imaginando excusas, argumentando mi cobardía por saber de tí. Que pena me doy, que lástima...

Un dia de fiesta, esas a la que no puedes faltar, ¿Era navidad o por año nuevo? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien ahora, observo el mural, oh, asi que es por año nuevo, ¿entonces que habré hecho en Navidad? No lo sé. El tiempo dejo de contar desde que no estás a mi lado.

Tomo torpemente el celular, de tanto que he querido llamarte, ya había memorizado tu número, que hasta en ese estado de ebriedad pude tomar el valor y marcarte.

Primera tonada, mi corazón palpita como el de un caballo después de una carrera.

Segunda tonada, el miedo feroz ante el de escuchar tu voz, azoraba mi cuerpo y alma.

Tercera tonada, ¡Cobarde! Sentí un inmenzo deseo cobarde de cortar la llamada, ¡Tan poco el tiempo, pero tan larga la espera! A la cuarta escuche que tomaste mi llamada.

"Hey tú" respondiste, con un pequeño susurro como si te costara hablar.

"H-Hey..." Respondí apenas, hubo un silencio, de unos segundos nada más pero el cual sentí interminable.

"Estaba... por llamarte... justo cuando recibi la tuya..." Respondió con un leve tono de temor. Posiblemente igual que el mio, al responderle.

"Que coincidencia..." otro silencio, sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar, me senté en el piso, sin importarme que a lo lejos mis subordinados del trabajo me viesen en este estado. ¿Qué más daba? "Feliz año nuevo" respondí con una pequeña lágrima rodando en mi mejilla.

"Fe-Feliz año nuevo" Respondiste, entre pequeños jimoteos, posiblemente estabas igual que yo, o eso me pareció. Otro silencio, escuche el bullicio del otro lado, seguramente ella también estaba en una fiesta.

"¿Estás ocupada? Si es asi, podemos hablar en otro momento" sugerí.

"Para nada, no, por favor... No cortes..." Respondiste enseguida, "Te extraño..." escuchar aquello me hizo sentir tan feliz, pero a la vez agonicé de dolor.

"No sabes cómo te extraño también, ¡No sabes que ganas tengo de tenerte frente a mi nuevamente...!" exclamé, "¿Por qué Shizuru? ¿Por qué?" Pregunté con el corazón apretado y la garganta seca y adolorida tratando de contener el llanto.

"Te-Tenia que hacerlo, te dije mis razones, por favor, ¡Entiende que no podía rechazarlo!" Exclamaste suplicante, ¿Cómo esperabas que entienda que estabas ya comprometida con otro que no sea yo? pensé.

"Quisiera odiarte, ¿sabes? pero este corazón sigue siendo caprichoso, no deja de latir sólo por tí. Dime entonces, ¿Qué me queda? No puedo tenerte, ni tu a mi, no así." ya no pude contener el llanto, deje que las lagrimas desbordaran libremente.

"Natsuki, por favor, esperame, esperame, no te vuelvas a alejar, por favor, te amo... " Escucharla suplicar... Mi garganta seca, tenía unas ganas terribles de abrazarla, de hacerla mía nuevamente, pero ¿Para qué? No era mía, realmente nunca lo fué... Y aquello dolía mas que nada.

"Regresa donde está él, regresa con él. El no merece que su sol ande diciendo que su fuego alumbra a alguién más". Corté. Corté temiendo que esa fuera la última vez que hablaba con ella, temblando de miedo y a la vez de alivio. Este mundo sí que podía ser cruel.

* * *

Aunque no lo crean me gusta escribir, aunque tengo tantas cosas pendientes que estos chocan entre si y se terminan anulando, conocen ese ejemplo de Los Simpson con las enfermedades del Sr. Burns. Pues algo así.


End file.
